Jubah
by fariacchi
Summary: "Hueco Mundo adalah tempat berpasir dan berangin, kau akan membutuhkan jubah, Renji." # ByakuyaXRenji, shounen-ai, almost yaoi, modified canon dan crack-missing-scene. Faria is back!


**Ringkasan: **"Hueco Mundo adalah tempat berpasir dan berangin, kau akan membutuhkan jubah, Renji." # ByakuyaXRenji, _shounen-ai, crack-missing-scene_. Faria is back!

**Pasangan Karakter:** ByakuyaXRenji

**Peringatan: **_**shounen-ai**_—_beware of_ _YAOI._ _**Alternate Reality**_ dan **modifikasi canon** yang dengan seenaknya dibuat mengikuti imajinasi nista dari seorang _fujoshi_. _**Missing-scene**_yang sedikit _crack._ Awalnya seperti _in-chara_, tapi akan terlihat diujung bahwa ini sungguh _**out-of-character**_. Rating T, aman dikonsumsi untuk bacaan ringan para _fujoshi_. _Genre_ **romens** untuk isi cerita inti, _genre_ **humor** untuk _crack_ dan ide awal.

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Kurosaki Ichigo menoleh, menatap dua sosok _shinigami_ yang duduk tenang di atas _peliharaan_ Nel yang membawa mereka menyeberangi Hueco Mundo. Mata coklat pemuda itu berhenti di jubah berwarna lumpur yang dikenakan Renji dan Rukia. "…bagaimana kalian mendapatkan _itu_?" Ichigo menunjuk jubah mereka.

Kuchiki Rukia merapatkan jubahnya, dan dengan malu-malu menjawab pelan, "Nii Sama memberikannya sebelum kami pergi…"

"Ap—Byakuya _tahu_ kalian ke sini?" Ichigo terdengar tak percaya.

Gurat kemerahan di pipi Rukia masih tampak ketika ia berujar lagi, "Nii Sama bilang… Hueco Mundo akan berpasir…"

"Sulit dipercaya," Ichigo menggerutu. "Kalau begitu berikan juga satu untukku!" ia menjulurkan tangan.

Belum sempat Rukia bersuara, Abarai Renji sudah mendahuluinya, "tidak ada untukmu! Kuchiki Taichou hanya memberikannya untuk kami."

Kemudian terdengar sederet protes dari bibir pemuda berambut oranye itu. Juga terdengar sederet kalimat penjelasan dari Rukia yang duduk di dekatnya.

Abarai Renji memandang langit Hueco Mundo yang suram. Ia merapatkan jubahnya dengan hati-hati, menjaga seolah kain itu adalah harta berharga yang diberikan kepadanya.

Dalam kesunyian latar Hueco Mundo, Renji hanya bisa berbisik dalam pikirannya, _Taichou…_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Jubah**

_~kisah singkat Kuchiki Byakuya dan Abarai Renji~_

**oleh: fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Langit gelap Seiretei sama sekali tidak bersahabat ketika Abarai Renji dan Kuchiki Rukia berdiri tak bergerak di hadapan Kuchiki Byakuya dalam balutan syal _turquoise_ pucatnya yang biasa.

Renji dan Rukia saling melirik, memberi tanda untuk memastikan keadaan sebelum mereka bisa segera pergi menyusul Kurosaki Ichigo.

Seperti menyadari arti pandangan dua orang di hadapannya, Byakuya membalikkan tubuhnya. Angka enam dalam _kanji_ tertoreh anggun di bagian belakang _haori_ putih yang menghias _kimono_ hitamnya.

"Aku hanya diperintahkan membawa kalian kembali ke Soul Society," ia bicara dengan nada dingin.

Renji menelan ludah. Ia tidak pernah suka nada itu meluncur dari bibir kaptennya.

"Tapi," Byakuya menoleh pelan dan menghadiahkan sebuah pandangan menusuk ke arah Renji. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah itu, bukan tanggung jawabku."

"Nii Sama…" Rukia tercekat—memahami maksud Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rambut hitam Byakuya bergoyang sedikit ketika ia berujar, "lakukan sesuka kalian."

Renji dan Rukia membulatkan mata bersamaan. Mereka kemudian saling melirik tidak percaya, sebelum detik berikutnya membungkuk dan memberi hormat dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kuchiki Taichou/Nii Sama," kedua suara itu bersahutan.

Mata hitam pekat Byakuya memandang warna merah darah yang menunduk di hadapannya. Kemudian ia membuka bibir dan bersuara, "sebelumnya, ikut aku, Renji."

Abarai Renji nyaris terlonjak.

Ia mengenal nada itu. Nada bicara Kuchiki Byakuya yang begitu berbeda—dan begitu ia suka.

Lalu Kuchiki Byakuya melenggang pergi, berjalan anggun mendahului Renji menuju ruang kerjanya di kompleks gedung Divisi Enam.

"Nii Sama—?" Rukia mengangkat kepala, memandang khawatir ke arah Renji.

Namun Renji tersenyum tenang. "Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Aku segera kembali. Tunggu aku di gerbang terdekat," Renji berujar seraya mengejar langkah Kuchiki Byakuya di depannya.

Rukia hanya menggigit bibirnya dengan agak khawatir, sebelum memandang sosok kepala hitam dan merah yang menghilang di balik pintu gerbang gedung Divisi Enam. Kemudian gadis berambut hitam itu berbalik, berjalan menuju gerbang terdekat yang bisa dicapainya.

**#**

**.**

**#**

"Uh—Taichou?" Renji memberanikan diri bersuara ketika Byakuya hanya menyusuri lorong-lorong di wialyah luas gedung Divisi Enam.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hanya suara langkah kaki halus yang terdengar, gedung itu sepi pada jam malam. Renji tidak tahu kemana Kuchiki Byakuya akan membawanya. Yang jelas, mereka sudah melewati kantor utama Byakuya, juga ruang kantor Renji.

Memutuskan bahwa kaptennya akan memiliki penjelasan, Renji menutup mulutnya dan mengikuti dengan patuh kemana pun langkah _shinigami_ berambut hitam panjang di depannya berjalan.

Setelah dua kali berbelok, Byakuya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu tua berwarna coklat gelap.

Renji menaikkan alis. Ia tidak tahu apa isi ruangan itu, yang jelas selama ini semua menganggapnya gudang tempat menyimpan barang-barang tak terpakai.

Byakuya menjulurkan tangan dan sinar perak berpendar di dekat pegangan pintu.

Mantra pengunci, tentu saja. Renji memperhatikan dengan seksama.

KRIET.

Pintu berderit aneh, Byakuya menatap Renji sekilas—memberi isyarat bagi wakil kaptennya itu. Renji mengangguk pelan. Ia melangkah dan mendahului Byakuya masuk ke ruangan.

Pintu menutup kembali tepat ketika Byakuya melangkah masuk. Renji memandang sekelilingnya, dan ia tidak mengerti.

Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi panjang, didominasi kayu—lantai, dinding, dan rak-rak yang berderet-deret—berwarna gelap, hanya sebuah kisi jendela sebagai ventilasi—yang menampakkan bulan perak melingkar sabit di langit malam Seiretei.

Isi rak itu adalah barang-barang yang tersembunyi di dalam kardus. Renji tidak tahu apa isinya, namun jelas sudah lama dan berdebu.

Abarai Renji baru saja akan memutar tubuh menghadap sosok di belakangnya ketika tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan kuat melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ta—Taichou?" Renji tercekat.

Ya, Kuchiki Byakuya baru saja memeluknya.

Terdengar begitu keluar dari karakter, tapi nyata bagi Renji. Tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu berbalut sarung tangan putih pendek, dan aroma _sakura_ yang menguar di dekat hidungnya…

Baiklah, mungkin Renji sedang berhalusinasi.

"Berikan aku alasan mengapa kau harus pergi menyusul anak manusia itu, Renji," suara Byakuya terdengar tepat di telinga Renji.

Jantung Renji berdetak keras. Ia merasakan lengan posesif di pinggangnya terlingkar lebih erat. Nada bicara itu juga… terdengar agak marah.

"Uh—aku…" Renji tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Katakan alasanmu, Renji," Byakuya bersuara lagi.

Renji menelan ludah.

"Ka—karena… mereka temanku…" ia bersuara pelan, seolah takut bahwa apa yang diutarakannya akan membuat Byakuya marah.

Hening.

Suara serangga malam sayup-sayup terdengar dari halaman. Renji menyadari bahwa ruangan tempatnya berada adalah di sudut paling jauh gedung Divisi Enam, yang berbatasan langsung dengan halaman—atau langit Seiretei.

"Teman…" Byakuya berbisik dengan nada ganjil sebelum melepaskan pinggang Renji dengan tiba-tiba.

Renji merasa dingin menyusup kulitnya. Dengan ragu dan sedikit takut, ia menolehkan kepala, mencoba menemukan sosok Kuchiki Byakuya dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

"Taichou…" Renji berujar lemah. Ia mendapati sosok Kuchiki Byakuya berdiri memunggunginya, kemudian berjalan menuju suatu rak di sudut ruangan.

Abarai Renji merasa seperti kakinya menempel di lantai kayu. Ia hanya mampu mengawasi sosok anggun Byakuya menarik keluar buntalan kain berwarna lumpur dari suatu kardus.

Kemudian Byakuya berbalik dan berjalan menuju Renji, menatapnya lurus.

"Ta—Taichou… Aku—"

"Ambil ini," Byakuya membuka mulut, lalu melemparkan kain itu ke arah Renji.

Refleks, Renji menangkapnya. Ia memandang kain tebal berwarna coklat lumpur di tangannya, lalu kembali memandang Byakuya—kali ini dengan tanda tanya.

"Apa ini…?"

Byakuya diam, mengisyaratkan Renji untuk membentangkan kain di tangannya. _Shinigami_ berambut merah itu kemudian menggerakkan lengannya dan membentangkan kain yang digenggamnya.

Sepasang jubah.

Jubah berwarna lumpur, terbuat dari bahan tebal yang hangat dan nyaman, panjang dan mampu menutup tubuh dengan sempurna.

Renji baru saja memandang Byakuya ketika kaptennya itu bersuara lebih dulu, "Hueco Mundo adalah tempat berpasir dan berangin, kau akan membutuhkan jubah, Renji."

Sepasang mata Renji membulat.

"Taichou—ini…" Renji memandang kaptennya penuh keheranan hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sosok itu sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Kuchiki Byakuya mendekat, meraih satu jubah dari tangan Renji dan dalam gerak yang tidak bisa ditangkap mata, memakaikannya ke tubuh pemuda itu.

Jubah yang lain melayang jatuh dari tangan dan teronggok di lantai kayu.

Dalam sekejap, Renji merasakan dinding kayu dingin menghantam punggungnya. Ketika ia membuka mata setelah terpejam tiba-tiba karena gerakkan Byakuya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah mata hitam Byakuya.

"Taic—"

Sebuah ciuman menghentikan ucapan Renji.

Renji menahan nafas. Aroma _sakura_ yang magis menguar pekat di hidungnya. Ia merasakan tangan Byakuya menahan dagunya, dan ia memastikan bahwa sepasang mata Byakuya yang indah menatapnya lurus.

Tubuh Renji terdesak di antara dinding kayu dan Kuchiki Byakuya. Lalu, tanpa peringatan, pita hitam yang mengikat rambutnya terlepas, tergelincir jatuh begitu saja.

Helai-helai merah terjatuh sempurna di pundak Renji. Ia melihat merah memantul dari bola mata hitam Byakuya yang ditatapnya. Kemudian ia merasakan satu tangan Byakuya bergerak untuk membenamkan diri ke helai rambutnya.

Erangan kecil tak bisa ditahan oleh Renji ketika akhirnya ia menyerah dan memejamkan matanya.

Byakuya tidak melepaskannya. Ia membiarkan dua bibir itu saling menyatu, mencari dominasi, kemudian menikmati satu sama lain.

Renji merasakan tangannya terkulai lemas di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Byakuya. Jubah yang menjuntai di tubuhnya tidak lebih hangat dari apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu hangat—bahkan panas.

Setelah apa yang dirasakan Renji seperti selamanya, Byakuya melepaskan ciumannya.

Renji terengah, berusaha meraih oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah paru-parunya ditawan begitu saja tanpa peringatan. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri, namun ia yakin wajah itu mungkin nyaris semerah rambutnya sendiri.

Byakuya menatap Renji, kemudian bicara—tanpa membiarkan tubuhnya tidak bersentuhan dengan pemuda itu, "bersumpahlah kau akan kembali, Renji."

Renji menangkap kilau khawatir di mata hitam yang berada di hadapannya. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan ganjil di suatu titik tubuhnya.

Perlahan, ia mengangguk.

Namun Byakuya menatapnya tajam, dan berbisik di telinga Renji dengan nafas hangat yang membuat pemuda itu menegakkan bulu roma. "Aku memintamu bersumpah, Renji…"

Renji memejamkan matanya atas kehangatan tiba-tiba yang membuatnya mabuk. Dalam batas logikanya, ia berujar pelan, "aku pasti kembali… Taichou… aku bersumpah…"

Renji tidak melihat senyum puas di wajah Byakuya, namun ia merasakannya.

"Aku akan menyusul jika kau belum juga kembali, Renji," Byakuya berujar lagi, terdengar begitu serius.

"Ap—"

"Jangan membantah," suara Byakuya yang memerintah—tak pernah gagal membuat Renji patuh.

Byakuya kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya kepada sosok Abarai Renji yang pasrah di hadapannya. Pipi _shingami_ itu sedikit merah, terlihat serasi dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai di jubah hangat yang tersampir di kedua pundaknya.

Jari-jari kurus dan putih Byakuya menelusuri lekuk wajah Renji dengan perlahan.

"Kau harus hidup…" Byakuya berbicara lagi, "…kau akan kembali kepadaku…" Jari-jari itu berhenti di dagu Renji.

Kemudian dalam gerak lambat, Byakuya mendekatkan dirinya, dan sekali lagi menawan Renji—kali ini dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang membuat Renji merasa seperti kapas—ringan dan melayang.

Tiba-tiba saja Renji terbayang mengenai sumpah itu. Sumpah untuk hidup, dan sumpah untuk kembali. Sebagai _shinigami_, sebagai prajurit, Renji mengetahui sumpah kuno itu.

Dan di dalam hatinya, ia bersumpah untuk dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan hidup.

Abarai Renji akan hidup dan kembali kepada Kuchiki Byakuya.

**#**

**.**

**#**

"Bagiamana, Renji?" Kuchiki Rukia bertanya dengan cemas ketika melihat Renji berlari menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

Renji membawa kain tebal berwarna coklat lumpur di tangannya.

Rukia mengangkat alis sebentar, namun segera menghampiri Renji dan bertanya lagi, "apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Nii Sama bilang apa?"

Abarai Renji menyodorkan satu jubah di tangannya ke arah Rukia. Gadis itu menatap Renji dengan pandangan tanda tanya.

"Apa ini?"

Rukia membentangkan kain di tangannya sebelum Renji sempat menjawab.

"Jubah…?"

"Kuchiki Taichou bilang, Hueco Mundo adalah tempat berpasir dan berangin. Ia bilang kita akan membutuhkannya. Pakailah," ujar Renji cepat.

Rukia membulatkan mata violetnya dan menatap Renji. "Nii Sama… memberikannya pada kita?" Gurat merah jambu terlihat di pipi gadis itu.

Renji tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk.

Ia mengawasi ketika Rukia dengan hati-hati mengenakan jubahnya, dan dengan wajah cerah berjalan menuju gerbang yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke kota Karakura. Urahara Kisuke sudah menyiapkan gerbang menuju Hueco Mundo bagi mereka.

"Ayo pergi, Renji," Rukia berujar ketika ia melangkah menuju gerbang bercahaya. Kupu-kupu hitam mengikuti langkah Rukia.

Renji berhenti tepat di depan gerbang, sesaat sebelum kupu-kupu hitam muncul dan mengitari tubuhnya.

Memakai jubahnya dengan perlahan, Renji kemudian melemparkan pandangan singkat ke arah sebuah menara tinggi berlambang _kanji_ enam di tengahnya.

Abarai Renji mencengkram jubah hangatnya, dan memejamkan mata.

Ia akan kembali. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk kembali kepada Kuchiki Byakuya.

Kemudian _shinigami_ itu melangkahkan kaki, dituntun kupu-kupu hitam yang mengitarinya.

Renji tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum atas ide kecil yang melintas di otaknya. Ya, meski sudah bersumpah seperti itu, Renji tidak keberatan jika Kuchiki Byakuya benar-benar _menyusulnya_ ke Hueco Mundo nanti.

Sinar di gerbang mulai semakin terang. Renji memantapkan diri untuk melangkah.

Jubah coklat itu berkibar, mengesankan kehangatan yang terjalin di setiap benangnya. Tersenyum, Renji menolehkan wajahnya lagi. Matanya melirik sekilas tempatnya harus kembali sebelum pintu gerbang benar-benar menutup dalam cahaya temaram.

_Aku pasti kembali, Taichou._

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Lama tidak berkunjung ke fandom ini! Dan—ByakuyaXRenji lagi! Masih pemanasan sekaligus untuk menyebarkan virus pair ini XD. Hemm… yang rating M saya simpan dulu untuk beberapa waktu deh. Semoga yang ini cukup memuaskan.

Meski tidak ada hubungannya, tapi fict ini masih sekaligus bentuk promosi untuk **Vivariation Festival**! Ayo heterogenkan fandom Bleach Indonesia!

Komentar? Kritik? Saran? Atau sekedar apresiasi? Saya terima dengan tangan terbuka! Terima kasih sudah membaca! Silahkan nikmati _omake_ berikut sebagai bonus^^.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**~…Jubah yang Sama…~**

**.**

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Abarai Renji berlari bersama. Tak jauh di belakang mereka, makhluk besar berukuran raksasa yang terbuat dari pasir melangkah mengejar dengan suara gemuruh.

"Arrgh! Lakukan sesuatu!" Ichigo berteriak.

"Lakukan apa?" Renji menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Apa saja! Kau ke sini untuk membantu kami! Buatlah dirimu berguna—gyahh!"

Semburan pasir nyaris mengenai kaki Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja sendiri!" Renji berteriak kesal.

Ichigo menoleh, pucat ketika menyadari makhluk raksasa itu sudah nyaris mencapai mereka.

"LARI!" Ia berteriak.

Renji mendahului, jubah coklat lumpurnya berkibar melawan angin. Ichigo masih menoleh tanpa berhenti berlari. Dan tepat ketika ia menoleh untuk kembali memandang ke depan—

PLAK!

Jubah di punggung Renji tanpa sengaja melambai dan menampar keras wajah Ichigo.

"Renji! Jubah sialan itu mengganggu! Lepaskan saja!"

Renji menoleh kesal, ia menatap tajam Ichigo, "aku tidak akan melepaskannya!"

PLAK!

"Jubah itu menampar wajahku!"

"Aku tidak melepasnya!"

PLAK!

"RENJI!"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Kau mulai bertingkah seperti Ishida dan jubah Quincy-nya yang merepotkan!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kurosaki!"

"Ishida—sejak kapan kau di sa—GYAAAH!"

Makhluk pasir itu menangkap kaki Ichigo, membuat pemuda berambut oranye itu terseret.

"Ishida! Renji! Tolong aku!"

"Rasakan," Ishida bergumam pelan sebelum berlari lebih cepat.

Abarai Renji menoleh sedikit, memperhatikan ketika pasir menimbun sebagian tubuh Ichigo yang berkutat melepaskan diri.

Tertawa kecil, Renji merapatkan jubahnya. _Taichou benar—tempat ini sungguh berpasir_, pikirnya.

"HEEEII—JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Dan teriakan Kurosaki Ichigo adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar membelah bulan purnama abadi di langit hitam Hueco Mundo—selain tawa kecil Abarai Renji dalam balutan jubahnya yang hangat.

**.**

*grin*

REVIEW?

**.**

_**~ FARIACCHI – APRIL 2010 ~**_


End file.
